


Dance with me.

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, Depression, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fights, True Love, Violence, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: "To dance is like talking in silence, which means lots of things without saying a word." Yuri Buenaventura.Armin is a professional dancer. After a rehearsal session, he falls on a blonde who dances with incredible elegance. But this last hides a sad reality in her.





	1. Chapter 1

The dance is something incredible. The perfectly controlled elegance and movement, the emotions transmitted to the public ... The art of moving your body with soft or rhythmic music, creating a story with a choreography, its history, transmitting our emotions to the public, making them laugh , smile or cry. He had always been passionate about the sport. He had also been criticized for being girls, but boys were dancing. He had ignored them and today he became a dance teacher. Armin practiced different types: modern, tango, contemporary and salsa. He had a preference for tango because we danced with two.

He will stretch the muscles of his arms before standing up in front of the big mirror in front of him. He began his training by re-doing the movements of his choreography. Keeping an eye on the mirror to see how he moved, he chained his dance steps with incredible elegance. He rolled his shoulders and neck to relax the rest of his muscles and looked at the time: 6:30 pm His day was over, he had no more lessons to give, but tomorrow he had to train a young teenager and his classmate for their first dance competition based on ballroom dancing. It was a term used after the 1950s, they were practiced in balls or salons. She could dance to two or solo, but duet, it was more tempting. Catching his jacket, he put it on and grabbed his bag before leaving the room, closing it. He greeted Eren, a childhood friend who had also become a dancer with Mikasa, both owners of this building. He continued walking down the hall when he saw a beautiful blonde walking towards him. Their eyes met at the same moment, Armin turned to look at her, and she too had just swiveled her head. But she turned her away before leaving.

Who it was ?

Armin returned unintentionally to a taller, more muscular man: Reiner Braun.

\- Don't you know where you're going?" The big blond tugged back, where were your eyes busy or even attracted to something else?  
\- Excuse me, who is the woman who has just passed? Armin asked, turning to where she had gone, perhaps to have a chance to see her again.  
\- She just moved here from what she told me, I just showed him around. Her name is Annie Leonhart.  
\- She dances ?  
\- Of course, why would she be here? Reiner chuckled, patting the blonde's shoulder. You'll ask her if she returns tomorrow. You're driving two young people, by the way, right?  
\- Do not worry I'll do it and yes, they need my help for a competition smiles Armin putting his bag on his back.  
\- Fine, see you tomorrow, Reiner teased as he walked, smiling as usual.

Reiner was also a dancer and also a teacher. They had known each other since childhood because they had studied together. The big blond was a big brother, a figure for his comrades, everyone wanted to be like him. He was very smart even though he was a little crazy and silly a few times. He lived with Berthold, his former best friend now her husband. Like what !

He stepped out of the building and opened his door, settling inside before closing it. There were not many people for once, it was quite rare elsewhere. Maybe because it was school holidays? He started, took a look in the external retro viewfinder on the left and started on the road. Rolling, he stared in front of him, he lived outside the city, a few minutes from the center. He did not like the pollution, the noises of engines which reasoned in the zone, the countryside, it was much more loud, even if it was distant. He was lucky because a bus leading to the city center was not far from home.

The vehicle stopped in the street where he lived, on his right was his house. She was a cute sight, a little country house where there were a few others around. Armin owned a medium-sized garden because he had adopted a puppy who today was 3 years old: Odin, a very loyal, sticky and playful German shepherd. Opening his door, he closed it once he had left and walked to his house. Winter was cold in this city and Armin hurried into the living room to keep warm. He caressed the animal's head as usual, trotting toward him, his tongue hanging.

\- "Tomorrow I'm taking you to the dance hall smiles Armin taking the head of his dog in his hands."

Sometimes, he took her with him, the latter went to bed in the back of the room letting his master do his course. He was very obedient and trained, it was positive because it avoided him leaving him here, alone all day. Armin ate, took a shower and lay down quickly in his bed, under his warm and cozy blankets.

See you tomorrow to see this mysterious woman again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cutting the brioche, she fixed her movements in silence, she put the slices on the side and the jam tartina. The coffee machine reasoned before stopping, she grabbed the cup and put it on a tray. Still without saying anything, she took it and walked to the table where a man was waiting quietly, reading his newspaper. He was tall, dark, a dark look that was sometimes cold in the back, but at first glance he looked nice.

-It seemed."  
-Next time, you'll hurry, I do not have that to scold him by putting away his newspaper before grabbing the cup."

Annie said nothing and walked away from him, afraid. She was afraid of him, she lived in this constant fear. Now 2 years old that she was married to this man, before he was nice and sweet but that was the past. Once, an argument broke out between them, the latter thought she was cheating on him, which was totally wrong and he had slapped him. This kind of phrase that all men said: "I'm sorry my heart, I will not do it again." But once a man strikes, he will continue. Annie wanted to leave, she wanted to leave him, but he threatened to kill her, to destroy her mentally and physically if she did. So she stayed here, submitting to him, to her desires, without saying anything.  
She shut herself in the bathroom, staring into the mirror, silently. She looked at her watch: 8:02, in 30 minutes she had to go to work. She was a waitress in a bar, her hours were busy but she sometimes found time to think about her.

The day was cold but Annie was quickly hot as she ran around for service. She put the glasses on the table of the customers, left, brought the other dishes. She wrote down on a paper the requests of the customers who were very friendly, then she went back to the kitchen to give her order. She was helped by a friend: Hitch Dreyse, a 22-year-old woman, like her, with short, light brown hair. She was immature a few times and loved to tease her colleagues all the time. Annie was used to it, but it amused him.  
Her service ended around 5 pm, it was early for once so she took the opportunity to test the new dance hall in which she had registered a few days after moving in here.  
Armin watched each movement of the two teenagers dancing in front of him.

"- Theo, his back straight, that's how the blond smiles, keeping an eye on them to correct the mistakes."

The music stopped and the two dancers stopped before resuming the rhythm of the melody. They were doing very well despite their young age: 15 years old. It was a gift, thought Armin, looking at them. After long minutes of rehearsal, they thanked their teacher and left the room, very happy with their training. Armin hissed, his dog got up and trotted toward him, grabbed his bag and went out. Walking down the hall, he suddenly saw the blonde he had seen before, dancing in the hall next to where he was. He watched her silently, she danced perfectly, her movements were controlled, seductive, she seemed to have some experience. She danced contemporary. He came out of his thoughts when she surprised him.

"-Excuse me, Armin, coming in. Are you Annie Leonhart?  
\- ... Yes ? replied the blonde on the defensive. Why ?  
-You dance perfectly well," he said impressed. Have you been dancing for a long time?  
\- Since I was 10 years old, thank you answered Annie, quite perplexed that someone makes him a compliment.  
\- My name is Armin Arlert, I'm a dance teacher here. Are you dancing that contemporary where you practice other types? "

It was an interrogation? thought the blonde. Nobody would be interested in her like that, it was the first time.

"- The contemporary and the tango.  
\- The tango? I, too, are smiling at the blond. "

Annie nodded, smiling quickly before lowering her intention to the dog, who sat right in front of her, tilting her head to the side.

"- It's your dog?  
\- Yes, Odin smiles Armin by tying his leash to his collar.  
\- I have to go, Annie ended up noticing the time, grabbing her bag and putting on her jacket.  
-I hope you see you again," said the blond, watching her leave the room.

She watched him and smiled shyly before leaving. Armin remained like an idiot in the middle of the room, before getting out of his thoughts when his dog squeaked. He excused himself and went out.

This woman attracted his curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

Every night he could see the blonde train every day after work. He had managed to talk a little with her, get some information about her life, but she was very mysterious to him and it attracted more and more. He wanted to know her.  
Armin greeted the two young teenagers who left the room after a big training session on their dance. They improved more and more and improved each day. Thanks to this desire to learn, they can quickly climb in maturity and experience and it made the blond smile. He was like that before, he wanted to outdo himself and surprise himself. He wanted to show his family and friends what he was capable of and today he had succeeded. He was a professional dancer, coach, champion and known. The young man sat down next to his dog, who was gently lying at the back of the room on a carpet. He looked at the time, impatient for her to arrive. He had suggested to the blonde to show him how she danced the tango and by her surprise she had accepted, even if at first she seemed hesitant. But he had managed to change his mind. Armin stroked his dog's head and waited quietly when he finally saw her, entering the room, hesitant.

-Hi," smiled the blonde, getting up straight, walking towards her to greet her politely, "How are you?"  
\- Good thanks and you ? she asked, putting her bag in a corner before standing up, facing him.  
\- Very well !"

They started at the beginning, warming up. It was a very important phase to avoid getting hurt. About 15 minutes warm up before the dance, it was a good thing and Armin took the opportunity to continue to know a little more by asking him more questions.

-What do you like?" The blonde asked as he stretched out, stretching his leg, pulling it back to his chest.  
\- Dance.  
\- That's all ?  
\- That's enough for me, yes replied the blonde stretching her leg like him too.  
\- Where do you come from before moving here?  
\- Nantes.  
\- You know, you can ask me questions," Armin snorted, sitting up in a sitting position before looking at her. I'm all ears.  
\- Are you often that kind of person who does not stop asking questions? Annie asked, staring at him.  
\- I'm just interested in people I want to know smiles the young man stretching his arm.  
\- So you want to know me?  
\- Absolutely.  
\- You know, my life is not very interesting, sighed the blonde. I am a normal, commonplace person with no passionate story. "

Armin watched in silence and noticed that she had changed her expression.

"- I do not think so."

She turned her head towards him, frowning, puzzled.

"- You are different from others, mysterious Are you shy?  
\- Are you flirty?  
\- No ! the blond defended himself. "

Annie stood up, having just finished her warm-up. Armin followed her and faced her.

"- Have you already dueted?  
\- Of course, otherwise it would be complicated to practice this type of dance answered Annie.

Armin nervously snorted at his utterly stupid question and was ashamed of it. He approached the blonde, a little too fast to his liking because the latter backed down reflexively.

-I'm sorry," said the young man, sorry for his abrupt gesture.

He suddenly came closer to her, seizing his shoulders violently, screaming at full lungs. His eyes were full of hate, rage, anger. She was terrified and tears began to rise. She was scared, she was going to go, she was going to pick one up. One day he will kill her.

\- Annie?"  
The blonde lifted her head, emerging from her dark thoughts to see the young man, watching with great concern. She noticed that he had just put a hand on his shoulder and he withdrew it seeing that she did not feel comfortable. She looked at her watch:

"- I have to go.  
\- What? But we do not have ...  
-Sorry," she said, interrupting him. Tomorrow, promise."

Armin watched her go off quickly, leaving the room. What did she have? He scared her? He turned to his dog who had just got up, head down before sitting next to him.

"- Come on, let's go in ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at a little cafe, he watched passers-by in silence with his dog lying at his feet. He enjoyed coming for coffee when he had quiet days like this one to relax and think a little bit about something else. He grabbed the cup before bringing it to his lips, drinking the liquid. Resting the cup on the table, he postponed his intention to passersby who were coming out of their work with haste. Some did a job by default while others did not, like him. He had the chance to do a job he liked and pass it on to a younger generation. It was not even a job but a passion, he was happy to come to work every day, with a smile on his face, not like some of them, it was a torture. He came out of his thoughts when he felt his dog stir at his feet. Armin raised his head and by his great surprise saw this famous blonde: Annie. The latter also seemed very surprised to see him here and had a moment of judgment.

\- "I'm glad to see you smiling Armin looking at her."

She said nothing, still staring at him before smiling shyly. She was adorable, thought the blond, still watching him. Annie looked down as she felt the dog sitting in front of her, her tongue hanging out happy to see her. Reflexively, she stooped to caress her head which made Armin smile like an idiot.

\- "I did not know you work here, are you a waitress?  
\- Yes she answered by ridding him, putting his cup on his round tray. Do not have a class today?  
\- No, it's a quiet day for me. You did not come yesterday when you promised me? "

Annie swallowed, looking away to find an excuse. She was not going to tell him, "Excuse me, I could not come because I have to be at home at a certain time to take care of my" husband ", otherwise I will be hit."

\- "I worked overtime because there were many people," she said, wiping the table, "Excuse me, you want to drink something else?  
\- No, unless it's a drink with you after your service? If the coffee is still open. "

The blonde nodded with a smile, she agreed. She left with the tray, continuing her service for 50 minutes. Armin waited calmly, he did not care a little bit of time because he absolutely wanted a moment with her. He buried his face in his scarf because the cold began to be felt, it was 19 hours. The evenings were cold enough, he felt his dog move, starting to lose patience.

\- "Could you have come home?

Armin looked up at the blonde who sat in front of him, posing two coffees on the table.

\- You waited here for an hour?" She asked, frowning, rather surprised.  
"Yes," the young man chuckled, thanking her before drinking his coffee. I did well ? "

Annie blushed sharply in response, drinking his in silence, under the look of Armin still smiling like an idiot. The blonde felt her cell phone vibrate and looked at him, a message from her husband. She sent an answer saying she would be late because her service was not finished yet. She should be quiet for an hour maybe, if he did not decide to come here as once ... Shame. Annie looked up at the dog who sat down next to her, resting her head on her thighs.

\- I've never seen him sticky," said Armin, looking at Odin, "especially at someone he does not know."

The blonde smiled, caressing her head with a very gentle gesture.

"- But the feeling passes without problem between you.  
\- It shows so much?  
\- Absolutely," Armin smiled, putting his cup on the table.

They finished, Annie put the cups on the counter and greeted her boss before going out, her nose buried in her collar. The blonde noticed it and approached her, removing her scarf before putting it on him. Annie stared at him very surprised, wondering why he was doing this.

\- "I see you rubbing your hands and trying to protect your neck because of the cold, keep it there, you'll make it to me later," he smiled as he finished putting it in a gentle motion, "I can escort you back if you wish?  
\- No it will go thank the blonde. I could come tomorrow for the course.  
\- Okay, what time can you expect? asked Armin.  
\- 17 hours I can.  
\- It's noted, you know we can be tu?  
\- Ok, the blonde replied, shaking her head. Good night.  
\- To you too, smiles Armin. "

The blonde watched him for a few seconds and smiled timidly before leaving, hands in his pockets, his nose in the blonde's scarf. Armin stared at her without a word when her dog squeaked.

\- "Come on, come home, it's cold," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrived at her apartment, Annie took out her wedding ring and put it on her finger before taking her keys and opening. She noticed that he was probably lying down because all the lights were out. Annie removed and gently put the scarf on the coat rack as if it was a precious object and then removing his jacket. She entered her bathroom, locking herself in the room, undressing before entering the shower. The water flowed gently on her skin where some bruises appeared on her belly and back, she cleaned her hair silently, rubbing with the shampoo. On leaving, she grabbed the towel before drying. She dressed and then went out in silence, walking towards the room with regret before going to bed with a certain safety distance. She felt her husband move and get dangerously close to her, feeling her hands go under her top. No, not that. All but not that. Annie quickly withdrew her hand, but she was not strong enough in front of him, when he held both her wrists on each side of her head, turning her on her back.

\- "I would like.  
\- Not me, Annie stared at him in horror, trembling.  
\- I have nothing to do, I envied he forced kissing his neck.

That night, she had learned something new that she did not think it existed in a couple: marital rape.  
Seated at the table, she stared without emotion at the coffee she had made, in silence, shocked by what had happened that night. She drank the cold liquid now and put the cup back on the table. He had gone to work, thankfully. She rubbed her red eyes, tears beginning to fall on her cheeks, she looked back at her cell phone, a message from the blonde. He asked for confirmation tonight but she did not really know. Even so, it will keep her away from this monster.  
She pushed the door of her car after parking and went out, then closing it before heading to her coffee where she worked. She went into the locker room, changed when Hitch arrived with a big, grin drawn on her lips. As soon as her colleague did that, she was not going to let go of the day, now you have to know what she saw.

\- "Who's the good guy from last night?" She teased, patting her merry right shoulder.  
\- I do not see who you're talking about defended the blonde by donning his black jacket, trying to control his redness.  
\- Oh yeah ? The blonde there? With his dog ? Do not you really see? A German Shepherd I think, I'm not very good at dog breeds but here I know!  
\- Still not," she said, closing the door of her locker.  
\- We'll see," she said with a sneer before leaving.

The blonde frowned, how are we going to see? Hitch began her service just as she did, taking orders, noting, bringing the glasses. She's really thinking about something else tonight ...  
Armin stretched his muscles and stared at his dog running around the room without really knowing why. He had never seen it that way, so excited. Was it his time of debility or what? Armin asked him to sit in the back, as he did every time, which he did for five minutes before getting up and resorting. The blond dropped, doing his warm-ups when he finally saw the blonde at the entrance, hesitant.

\- "You can come in, Armin smiles, standing up, Ondin!

The dog will run towards her, sitting in front, her tongue hanging. Annie smiled, stroking her head before returning and putting her bag in the back of the room.

-" It's okay ?"

If he knew, the blonde thought, shaking her head without saying anything. They warmed up while talking, finally as usual it was Armin who asked him questions wanting to know her better. The blond showed him a choreography on which they would dance and try to represent. Annie watched the video on the computer, trying to memorize each movement accurately.

-Are we trying?" Armin asked, straightening up, folding his arms.  
\- If you want," said Annie, putting herself in the middle of the room.

Taking his hand gently before putting the other on his hip. He noticed that the blonde was not very comfortable, it was perhaps too close to his taste, but he signaled him to relax before starting to take a few steps. He corrected his position a little, standing upright, lifting his head as if looking down at the others. The music became a little more dynamic and they swayed, the salsa was a dance where there was a lot of swaying movements. Armin gave her a little clue telling her dancer to turn. The rider should always give a little hint to his rider to tell him when to turn or when to mark a break. It could be a little pressure on his shoulder or the size of his rider with the hand that was there. Annie turned on herself when the blonde indicated to him with a slight pressure on her waist and they resumed their dance according to the music. She looked up at the blonde before moving on with mambo steps. It was the traditional salsa step mirrored with the partner's. They reproduce it to perfection as if they had been practicing it together for years. The music ended slowly where they ended on a pose: Armin was holding the blonde by the hips, the blonde with his arms around his neck and head upside down like most couples in dance. Armin straightened her gently, smiling.

-"You dance very well, I am impressed.  
\- You, too, answered Annie, putting a small distance between them.  
\- The feeling goes very well between us, it's a very good point for a duet dance.  
\- I confirm, what time is it? "

Armin shrugged and walked over to his bag to take out his cell phone.

\- "18 hours 50 he said surprised, we danced almost 2 hours?  
\- I confess smiles the blonde taking his things, changing his shoes with boots more comfortable than heels.  
\- Tomorrow same time?  
-I'll be there," she said, shaking her head. Here is your scarf, I forgot to give it back to you Annie by handing him.  
\- Thank you Armin smiles taking it before watching her go.

Annie came out of her dance class, her face expressionless when she knew what she was waiting for at home: violence.


	6. Chapter 6

Rubbing the dishes silently, she kept a discreet eye on her husband slumped in the couch, watching his show stupid. He did not work today, she only started to work at 11 am, so she had 2 hours left. In reality, she would like to leave before but she had to find an excuse to leave the house, but there she had nothing in mind. Deferring her intention on the plate that she was rubbing, she put it down on the work plan, dried it before taking care of the rest. Here it was she who did everything, her husband was the "pasha", he did not care, she was in her service, she was dominated, if she rebelled, she was hit. Her skin showed it, she was full of blows. Annie had stopped rebelling knowing that she was under his control and could not escape. She tidied up the dishes without a sound because sir had a horror of the flogging, if she did, he screamed and was going to wake the neighbors. Annie wiped her hands with the towel before resting her in her usual place, she left the living room, heading for the bathroom before shutting herself in. Raising her face towards the mirror, she noticed a blue that had formed around her neck. He had strangled her yesterday because she had returned too late for her taste. Annie camouflaged with what she could blue with powder to make up. After several minutes she managed to make it disappear and no one could see it. She jumped when she heard her "husband" suddenly knock on the door.

-What time are you there?" Said the latter, striking again, losing patience.  
\- If you walk away from the door.  
\- You're scared of me ? You're scared of me ?! Get out of there ! What are you doing ?!"

With a trembling hand, she gently grabbed the wrist, she had to open? If she did not, he would smash that door. If she opened, she was going to be slapped. In both cases, she was ruined.  
And it was the case.  
Hitch put a glass of orange juice on the table of a customer who thanked her before drinking while resuming his discussion with his wife, finally it seems to be his wife. She went back to the counter where her boss took care of the cash register. She made her way to another table, taking another order, returning to the counter, it was like a hard buckle. Hitch put down her tray, leaving the other three waiters to take care of the customers, she drank a drink when she finally saw Annie arrive 20 minutes late. She frowned as she saw the lip of this last nick.

\- Whore, what are you doing?" She said.  
\- Hitch! growled the boss, handing the pieces to a customer. Behave. "

Annie did not have the time to put a word that she was caught by the arm and taken away from the others in the lockers private servers.

-"What did you do there?  
\- No it's nothing, I just hurt, lets growls Annie put his hand on his lips.  
-You're not good," she sneered, handing him a handkerchief. How did you do that?  
\- I violently bit her lip, she lied, quickly putting on her waitress's outfit. I take your service, thank you. "

Annie quickly resumed the service as if nothing had happened, taking orders as quickly as she came. Noting everything on a sheet, leaving, returning, depositing the glasses, leaving again and again without stopping.  
She knocked softly at the door and opened the door to see Armin, who was still waiting for her with a smile she was used to seeing. And to be honest, she liked that smile, but she did not admit it. As always, his dog came, trotting towards her, sitting in front, waiting for the caress on her head she did. Like Hitch, Armin noticed this cut on his lower lip and it shocked him, getting up before approaching her. He raised his hand and without understanding, she bent down reflex thinking he was going to hit her. The blonde looked with horror at this sudden reflex that he did not understand:

-"I'm sorry, I scared you?" Armin said, stepping back, I did not want to, I just saw you were hurt and I wanted to check, I'm really sorry.  
\- No it's nothing she said disgusted with his reaction, nervously passing his right hand in her hair. We begin ?"

Armin remained silent and nodded, setting himself up. Annie quickly changed her shoes with heels for salsa and joined him without saying anything. Eyes in the eyes, the music started and they began their dance very gently. She loved to dance, she could express herself without speaking, without saying a single word, she was expressing herself only by movements. As Jean Dembélé said: "We do not live dance, we live with." or Burge: "For me, dance is a food, something I need, like the air you breathe, the food you eat, it's necessary and even essential to survival, for me dancing is a food. " Annie came out of her thoughts as Armin gently squeezed her hip and she turned on herself, resuming her starting position. For once, she felt free, she was free of her movements for only two hours, but for her, it lasted an eternity. This young man made her smile as nobody had done before even if it was a little sticky, she accepted it. When she was dancing, she was thinking of something else, putting her life aside, living her dream, thinking of something cheerful and not depressed or sad like what she lived on a daily basis. She lived in fear, in anguish, she was terrified every day. In the morning she got up, her stomach knotted, her reflexes were on the alert, if she said a word wrongly, the slap went off, she was used to it. It was his daily life. Concealing bruises and bumps had become a regular, important concern, no one had to know, no one had to see that she was a victim, she did not want to be seen as a victim. When hiding was no longer possible, we had to lie: I hurt myself, I took a door, it's nothing, it will pass. I am used to it ! When she came home, the sound of her key in the lock, the door that opened, she never knew what her fate would be. To be slapped because she was late? To be hit when she did not prepare the meal? To be insulted by all the names when she opposed him?

She wanted to die but without knowing why, a little voice said to her, "Fight you."

Annie came out of his thoughts when they finished the dance in the same position as the other time, he straightened her gently, their faces close. A few centimeters distanced them. Annie stepped back quickly to put a distance between them.

\- "We should register for a dance competition smiles Armin.  
\- Are you serious ? I do not think I can.  
\- Very, you dance perfectly well and we get along really well, it's a real plus point!  
\- Well, yes, if you want," she said, thinking. When would that be?  
\- I have to learn about the next contests and themes Armin answered. But I'll let you know. "

Annie nodded, getting ready to leave when Armin gently held her by her right arm.

\- "Wait, your lip, she's bleeding," the blond worried, touching the cut in the lower lip, "Let me take care of that, please."

The blonde realized that she could not make him change his mind and sat on the chair near the computer while Armin went to look for a box where all the thoughts were. Annie looked down at the dog sneaking up to her, against her legs, rubbing gently and amicably against them. Smiling, she ran her right hand through the animal's soft fur. He was very tacky but she liked his company. She raised her head as she saw the young man back on the run, getting in front of her on the free chair and out of the cottons, bandages.

\- It's just a slash defended the blonde.  
\- I know he smiles. But I'm not going to let you go with your lip bleeding, look at me. "

Annie raised her head as he gently grabbed his face, dabbing with a small compress his lower lip. She felt her rash on her cheeks, she did not understand, as soon as she was with this young man, she forgot everything absolutely. She felt good with him and even protected. Annie came out of his thoughts when he told her it was over.

\- Were you in your thoughts?" Armin asked, tilting his head to the side with that smile on his lips.  
\- Not at all defended Annie swallowing hard with his saliva. Thank you.  
\- See you tomorrow night?  
\- As always concluded the blonde shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Her husband walked into the living room, talking on the phone while Annie was doing the bed in the next room. She spread the sheet, putting it correctly so that there were no wrinkles, it was not necessary that there be any. The latter hated this, he hated when something was out of place, he hated when it was dirty. He was able to start insulting all the names: dirty fuck, bitch, everything. He could slap her, beat her, kick her in the stomach, hit her head just for that. Annie finished, looking at her work to see if there was a crooked detail, everything seemed fine so she went out in silence. She noticed that he was still a phone, chatting surely with one of his colleagues with joy, with joy, what asshole she thought without saying anything. She remembered one day when she was almost there, it was five months ago before moving here. She had the misfortune to rebel and insult him, he grabbed a knife and violently wounded him in the back. Today, she had a big cut in her back that was about 8 centimeters long. This scar will now remain for life and she will not be able to remove it to forget this day. Since then, she had forbidden to do that again, to rebel because next time she knew she was going to go there, one day he was going to kill her.

\- "I leave for a week in Nice, for the job he said hanging up.  
\- When do you leave ? she asked, hiding her joy.  
\- Why, you're in a hurry that I'm breaking ?!  
\- No, I just want to know quickly defended the blonde backing, terrified by what he could do.  
\- You will miss me ? he added, encircling him with his horrible arms, approaching him.

Annie swallowed, hated herself, wanting to die, wanting to retire.

\- "Yes she murmured finally with regret.  
\- I'm leaving tonight at 6 pm, I take the train ended he laying a hard kiss on his cheek before leaving the room to prepare his business. "

Annie went to work a few minutes later, more than happy after the announcement of the latter, a week without him, a week of calm, but also a week of stress. The moment he comes back. Today, there were few customers which was quite rare, at the same time it was winter and it began to get colder and colder. People preferred to drink their coffee warm at home in front of a small fire. Putting her tray on the counter, taking out her cell phone she saw a message from the blonde, he did not let go.

3:04 p.m.  
\- "What do you say we walk around when you finish your service? I finished my dance classes."  
\- "Leonhart."

Annie looked up at her boss, wondering what he wanted.

\- "You can go home, you've done a good job," he smiled, patting the cash register keypad, giving change to customers, "I never see you taking leave anyway, are you okay?"  
\- Yes it's just that I do not need she said thank you.  
\- Well I impose you, you deserve greatly! "

Annie remained without a word of surprise and thanked him once more. Hitch was behind, disgusted that she was not in the game.

3:10 p.m.  
\- "I can right now."  
3:10 p.m.  
\- "Great, we meet at the little park near your coffee?"  
3:11 p.m.  
\- "It works."

After changing, she walked her head in her coat collar, hands in her pockets, looking for the blonde. No idea where he was in the park, plus he was tall. Annie watched as the children played in the cold under the watchful eyes of their parents, it made her smile. They were happy and they were right, they had to enjoy what life offered them. She came out of her thoughts when she felt a little pressure on her shoulder, making her turn around to see him.

-Are you alright?" He smiled.  
\- Good thank you replied the blonde by lowering her eyes to Odin at the feet of the blonde.  
-Here," he said, handing his dog's leash to Annie, who looked rather surprised. Given the feeling between you, there is no problem. I'm almost jealous, he teased. "

Smiling shyly, she grasps the leash with a cold hand before starting to walk with him in the park. They talked a little bit about everything, about their childhood, about their parents. Armin learned that Annie's had died in an accident while her family was still alive. He told her that her mother had Alzheimer's, she did not recognize him at all and it broke him.

\- "I'm sorry, said Annie.  
-It's life," the blonde added, shrugging his shoulders, trying to keep a smile even though he was sad and destroyed.

The blonde stopped when he once again untied his scarf and put it around his neck. He gently knotted it.

\- "I'll have to give you a smile."

Annie watched in silence, the cheeks red before giving a little sweet laugh which surprised him but also herself. It had been months that she had not let go of a simple little sneer. Armin gently grabbed his new friend's free hand, putting it in his coat pocket, resuming his way. Odin walked happily in front of them, turning his head back a few times to see if his master was still following him and Annie too.

\- "I have the dates of the competition, it's in five days, a contemporary dance, the theme: to denounce something.  
\- To denounce?  
\- Yes, send a message, denounce a domain, something says Armin. Would you like to do it? "

The blonde thought and then thought it was a good idea and agreed.

\- "Would you like to pass on a message or to denounce something?"

This sentence tore inside the blonde, if he knew what she was going through.

\- "I have an idea, she says, domestic violence."

Armin turned her head toward her, her eyes wide open.

\- I know a loved one who is a victim she lied to remove the term of his private life. I would like to do it for him.  
\- If it's your wish, he smiles sweetly. I accept."


	8. Chapter 8

Annie and Armin repeated for hours their choreography, the theme being chosen: domestic violence. The blonde gave her some ideas of litters, she listened carefully to what he said, he had a good imagination and already had the whole choreography in mind. He also had the idea of makeup for the contest, false bruises for example. In reality, she did not really need it as she had already ... But he still did not know anything about it and she was going to hide it as long as possible.

\- "I have other ideas for example I pretend to take your face violently, you push me back, I come back and you do the same thing.A scene where you can be on the ground, I pretend to give you shots of you can hold on to my leg as if you wanted me to stop ... Annie, are you ok? "the blond worried, seeing a tear drop on the blonde's cheek.  
\- Sorry I was thinking of something else she smiled weakly as she looked at him. What time is it ?  
\- Why do you always ask the time? teased the blonde.  
\- I do not know, I always worked like that in reality.  
\- 20 hours."

She had to go, her husband was waiting for her. But no, he was gone, she was free for a week.

\- "Can I invite you to the restaurant?  
\- Sorry ? she asked surprised, raising her head.  
\- I want to know you better and to be honest, I'm good with you shyly smiles the latter. "

It was the first time she had seen him embarrassed to ask him that.

"- I'm fine."

Arriving at the restaurant, they were quickly greeted by a waiter who directed them to a table inside. The blonde was almost never going to eat at the restaurant, the last time was during her wedding. Armin pulled the chair so she could sit down and he sat on the other side of the table. After receiving the cards, they glanced through what the restaurant was offering, some very appetizing dishes that made you want to eat. After being served a few minutes later, they ate while chatting to know each other a little more, now they knew almost everything and except the secret of the blonde who will do anything to hide it.

"- How did you get your dog?  
\- I found him giving up on a road, tied to a pole. His former owners probably had to leave him there to go on vacation ... He was only 5 months. I stopped and took him to a veterinary clinic to see if he was healthy or not. The owners were arrested and sentenced.  
\- You're saving her, smiles the blonde, swallowing a piece of meat.  
\- Yes, he was lucky to find someone good but unfortunately, this trauma will always haunt him. He may not be showing it, but I'm sure he still thinks about it. An animal has memories. Its good ? he asked.  
\- Very. Tomorrow, do you want me to come for what time to repeat?  
\- It depends on your services.  
\- I have a week off, I'm free all day.  
\- Great ! 10 hours? asked Armin, finishing his plate just as she did.  
\- I will be there."

Taking dessert, they continued their discussion until the arrival of the bill. Armin refused the blonde to pay and did it for him, giving the boss his blue card. As always, he asked if they had eaten well, if the service had not been too long, Armin replied that it was perfect. It must have been 22 hours and he had accompanied the blonde back home before returning home.

Catching a compress, she pressed a wound that was reopened after a stab that she had received a few days ago because of an argument. She was at the level of her lower abdomen, she was not deep but quite showy. That was the problem. She banda, taking care to wrap her pelvis before storing the box in the wardrobe. Sitting on the bed, she fixed her knees in silence, just taking a shower, she lay on the mattress, catching her blanket to show it to his face. Getting ready to close her eyes, she was awakened by the ringing of her mobile phone placed on her bedside table. Straightening up on the bed, she grabbed him and his face fell: her husband.

11:00 p.m.  
-" What did you do today ?"  
She had to answer? It was better because otherwise, when he returns ... She did not want to think about it.  
11:05 p.m.  
\- "I worked like every day at the cafe."  
11:05 p.m.  
\- "Why do you take time to answer?"  
11:06 p.m.  
\- "I'm picking up badly."  
11:06 p.m.  
\- "Take me for a con! Be careful when I get home!"

The hand of the blonde who was holding the laptop, began to shake before putting it on the bedside table. She was now warned ...


	9. Chapter 9

Day two, they repeated their choreography already well advanced. Armin and Annie were perfecting each day, there was a perfect coordination, flexibility and a feeling that went smoothly. They had actually become close friends, although Annie knew very well that Amina was feeling for her. She too had some, but she was terrified and did not say anything. Armin grabbed his arm before throwing it to the ground, she clung to his leg and the latter pretended to hit him in the belly before turning around. This choreography had some elements showing violence such as beating in the belly, catching the head violently, grabbing the arm before pressing it against him, refusing her to go away, raising her hand to scare her, all this with elegance to hide this sad reality.

Annie really lived it.

They spent the day together rehearsing for the contest which was now in 3 days. It was happening in Caen, several dancers were going to meet and were going to be judged by three judges, also professional dancers. Annie sat on the floor to stretch her muscles as Odin ran towards her. Armin had taken him with him not wanting to leave him alone at home. The dog rubbed against the blonde who ran his hand through his soft, silky fur, he was adorable and very sticky. Armin sat next to him, gently watching the animal fall on the blonde's lap.

-He is poorly educated," Annie said, turning her head to Armin, who snorted nervously.  
\- I promise you this is the first time he does that, he defended himself.

Odin straightened up, raising his nose to his owner who touched his nose before receiving a lick in the face. Annie chuckled before receiving the same spell a few seconds later.

\- "It works a lot!"

The blond couple turned to Reiner, who was standing near the entrance with her husband, Berthold.

-Have you finished your choreography?" Berthold asked, coming in followed by his companion.  
\- Absolutely smiles Armin.  
\- You show us?  
\- No, you'll see once when we'll laugh at the blonde. "

The discussion went off and Annie seemed to feel good, in fact it had been a long time since she had felt this kind of situation. Talk with a group of adults. It might have been simple for you, but not for her, especially when she was living with a man who was absolutely watching everything she did.

He was manipulative and very jealous, monitoring each of his actions, once she had to resign because she sympathized with a man in a bar when she was a waitress in the old city where they lived. If he learned that she had come closer to Armin, she was fucked and he too. Until then, she managed to hide all her wounds, bruises, bruises, scars, finding banal excuses but when the blonde will discover it? She knew it, he was not stupid, he was going to understand one day, as soon as he saw a trace, how would he react? As his "husband" would react? She remembered for a while, that she had been forbidden to go out, to see friends, to see colleagues because of her unhealthy jealousy, she was then nailed home, cleaning up and then waiting for her "dear husband", preparing the meal like a woman should do it. Because yes, for the latter a woman had to stay at home, take care of her husband, cuddle him, tell him nice things, to be a slave. One day, it was four months ago, he wanted to have a child. A child ? A father so violent? Annie could not imagine that her future child had a father like him so she had made him believe that she was sterile. He had hit him in the stomach, insulting him, saying that it was useless, that he would never have a child, a family.

Accompanying the blonde to her house, he explained that they will leave tomorrow to be there to discover the place. This contest was held in Caen where the judges were famous dancers and therefore very strict. It was quite stressful. Pushing the door of her entrance, she turned to thank him.

\- "Do you want us to meet directly at the station?" Annie asked.  
\- No, will we take my car? I'm not very fond of being stuck to unknown people, he sneered. Unless you want to take the train?  
\- No it suits me in reality, me either I do not like this atmosphere. What time ?  
\- Let's say ... 14 hours? I'll pick you up ?  
\- Okay, and your dog? Someone keep it?  
\- Of course, it's Reiner, I hope they will not do too much bullshit ... thinks Armin frowning.  
\- We'll see she smiles shrugging her shoulders.

The blonde was about to close the door when she noticed that Armin had blocked her with her foot, thus preventing her from completing her action. She reopens, questioning him with her eyes.

\- "I'm happy to do this contest with you."

Observing him, lips parted, shocked by his words. He had never been told something nice for years.

\- "Me too," she replied.

Smiling, he opened his arms. The blonde stared at him, frowning.

\- "Not very cuddly?" He asked disappointed, still remaining like an idiot in this position.

How long had she not received one? A simple hug that did not ask anything but for her, it was imaginable, unthinkable that someone still wants her. She knew very well what Armin was feeling towards her, but the blonde was afraid of hurting him when he discovered for himself his true story, his sad story. A fragile woman, psychologically destroyed pretending to smile and say that everything was fine. Pretending to feel good while she lived in fear every single day with him, she was not afraid only of her husband but also of others. She had shut herself up on her, she had built walls, partitions, barriers that no one could cross. She could see that Armin was trying to destroy them, that he was trying to show her that she could trust him. It was the same speech with her husband: "I am kind, I will do everything for you, do not be afraid." That's the result.

She came out of his thoughts when the latter lowered his arms, understanding that he will not have it tonight. She also regretted him, but she was not ready, not yet. And what touched her was that Armin was not pushing her, he was patient unlike her husband ... And that was what she liked about him. Smiling him gently, she closed the door. Before letting tears run down his cheeks.

She was hurting him.

\- "I'm sorry..."


	10. Chapter 10

The landscape unfolded before his eyes, that of the greenery, the weather was rotten. It had been raining since this morning and it was not a nice rain. She slammed violently on the car, hammering the bodywork. They had to arrive in an hour normally. Annie watched the road in silence as Armin stared at him, focused. He could hardly see the kidney because of this rain, it was half fog.

\- "I thought it would be a beautiful day, I was wrong," he sighed.  
\- You said it.  
\- Are you stressed for the contest?  
\- Not for now but it will come, she said while shrugging.  
-It's going to be fine," Armin smiled as he doubled a heavy weight.

Annie shifted her intention to the landscape, her head elsewhere. She could not help but think of her husband's return. She had fear in her stomach, he had warned him more, he was going to attack her. He continued to harass her with messages, she answered, but that did not do the trick. His cell phone vibrated, he was calling her? She was not going to answer, if Armin had ideas? Besides, he glanced quickly at her, seeing that she was not answering.

-My boss lies the blonde, I'll call her later.  
-As you wish," replied Armin.

After an hour's drive, they finally arrived at their destination, and now went to a hotel to pay for a room. The manager gave them the keys and they climbed the stairs to the first floor. Armin let the bung in first, there were two separate beds, a shower on his left and a simple window. Well, it was not luxury but at least it was quiet. She sat down on the mattress, testing it, comfortable.

\- "We still have a beautiful view of the city said Armin by peeking through the window.  
-Yes, indeed," replied the blonde, joining him. We are getting ready ?  
-You're right," he smiled, opening his suitcase in a hurry. "

The weather was still rainy, the rain hit the ground and people were walking around the streets with their umbrellas. There was not a lot of people in reality when it was a lively evening. It was quite rare elsewhere. Annie watched from the window the few passersby who walked quickly to escape this storm to return home. Armin had been on the phone for a good twenty minutes now, no idea he was talking to. And then, she did not really listen to what he was saying because his mind was more focused on the storm outside than on the conversation. But she turned when she heard him grunt.

-" What is happening ?

\- The contest is canceled. The planes are pinned to the ground and the judges can not move, he spat as he sat furiously on his bed. "

The blonde sighed, too unhappy to have made this trip to stay locked at this hotel. She would have liked to make this contest, it would have made her think of something other than the return of her husband. She then settled on her bed, staring at the blonde.

\- "Too bad, we'll be back tomorrow, unless you want to visit the city a little bit?" "Can you enjoy it?" Smiled the latter, raising his head.  
Impressive that he changes his attitude so quickly she thought.

\- "If you want."

Armin glanced out the window where the storm was still raging outside. A few storms began to rumble between the gray clouds and the rain continued to fall on the bitumen and the window. What to do now ? They were not going to stay like idiots sitting on a separate bed waiting for the hours to pass. It must have been 5 pm now. Annie looked down at her cell phone, which vibrated, discovering a message from her husband. She answered quickly under the blond's gaze.

-Who is it?" Asked the latter gently.  
\- My boss, she still lies. You are jealous ?  
\- Not at all muttered the latter backing into the mattress, embarrassed. Well, a little, it would make me sick to be with someone. "

The blonde watched him completely lost by his words and he did not seem to lie at all. Armin was also staring at her silently, leaving her words in suspension so that they could -have time to work in Annie's mind.

\- "Annie I love you and I am serious."

She froze.

\- "I know I'm direct, I'm really sorry, but when I met you the first time, I fell under your spell You're not like the others, you have something more, you're mysterious Sweet, you express your feelings through dance, we have several points in common ... I ... Annie? "

The blonde quickly wiped a tear that had just run down her cheek. How long had she not heard sincere and kind words? Years ? Maybe ? She had forgotten to be honest. Her husband had never told him that, perhaps during their relationship before their marriage, but after, nothing. She did not remember. The young woman came out of her thoughts when she felt the thumb of the blond wipe the rebel tear that continued to slip along his cheek, eventually raising his chin to his face. Plunging her gaze into that of the blonde, she realized that she could not hide his feelings against this man either. It would not happen. She was afraid to repeat the same mistake. But maybe Armin was not like her husband?

-Are you okay?" He asked worried at the blonde's sudden expression.

She nodded in response, unable to say a word of fear that her voice would start shaking because of her emotions. This time, the young man framed the face of the blonde with his hands, pushing his rebellious lock that hid his eyes. After a few seconds of hesitation, he leaned down, sticking his lips to his. Annie did nothing, still disturbed but she shyly replied.

\- "If you do not want, we ...  
\- I would like."


	11. Chapter 11

Her hands caressed her belly, raising her top until she discovered her black lace bra. Their lips met again and again, savoring every moment and every sensation. The bare-chested body of the blonde was glued against that of the blonde, his second hand sneaked into her blonde hair, detached. Annie had hers on her bare shoulders, her heart beating against her chest. She wanted to feel it more, her body attracted her, she could feel her lips run through her jaw, slipping thereafter into her neck. Putting kisses on his porcelain skin, he pulled back slowly to look at his face softly. They spoke to each other through their eyes, no need for words, they knew exactly what they wanted. Annie straightened up on her elbows, searching for her lips for the first time, finding them quickly. The young man took the opportunity to remove his top, caressing his neck and belly muscular. Seeing that she hesitated, he took the reins kissing his lips, his cheeks, exploring every part of his body. His hands went lower, reaching his pool and then noticed something. Since earlier it was centered on the face of the blonde and did not really pay attention to the rest, but he noticed blue marks on her belly, like ... bruises. Armin straightened up on his lap, watching them.

And shit, Annie thought. Find a solution, quickly.

-" I do boxing. "

The blonde watched him, lost.

\- "Oh, since when?  
\- 4 years old she said giving figures to the horse hoping that passes.  
\- Are not you going to hit me? he chuckled.

Annie raised an eyebrow but then smiled as she grabbed her face, gluing her hungry lips against hers. For once she had escaped him beautifully, but he will discover it one day or the other. He was smart and she will have to find another lie to avoid this subject and hide that dark part of her life. Armin quickly melted into this embrace, caressing his body. He removed his jeans and the blonde, putting his hand on her thigh, back up to his back. And there, he discovered a scar.

\- "And ...  
\- I was young quickly took the blonde. I hurt myself."

Not very convinced, he was about to say something but she silenced him with his mouth, drawing her close to her. He said nothing sticking his body against his, resuming his gestures. He kissed her belly and then her chest, looking for the clasp before finding it and removing it. She found herself without clothes underneath him, the heat of the body of the blonde gave him good. Armin still captured his lips, running his hands through his blond hair enjoying this precious moment just to them. He loved her and it was sincere, he wanted to stay with her, to know her better, to know everything about her. He pressed his forehead against his, catching his breath, looking up at his.

\- "Do you feel ready?"

Annie swallowed, cheeks red, watching him gently before smiling. The blonde did not want to go fast, he did not want to rush her but first of all to put her in confidence. He kissed her tenderly on the lips before pulling back. The blonde's breath accelerated when she felt him enter her, his hands grabbed the sheets, clenched their teeth at the pain. But she got used to it when he pressed against her. He buried his face in his neck, starting to move. He could feel the nails of the blonde hovering in his shoulders, but he did not know that pain. She was trembling against him, tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing several emotions. Armin took care to kiss each of them, revealing a sweet smile.  
He loved her and she loved him. And at that moment, she forgot everything, savoring just their moment.

The rain continued to fall, hammering the roofs, the windows. Armin watched the landscape where the curtains were drawn. He could see the lights of the lampposts still lit. No idea what time it was but he did not care at all. He shifted his intention to the blonde who was half asleep on him, she seemed to be in a deep sleep because she did not know the sound of the rain outside. Armin pulled the blanket up to her shoulders so that she was not cold. He ran his hand through his loose hair, smiling like an idiot, he could not help but be honest. With his other hand, he gently stroked his hand resting on him, but stopped when she moved. Annie looked up, messy hair giving her a more than cute side.

\- Are you okay?" Armin caressed his cheek, smiling at the head she was shooting.

The blonde rubbed her eyes mumbling a little yes before resting her head against his chest. He smiles, wrapping him in his arms.

He was currently the happiest.


	12. Chapter 12

The dog dashed into the rooms, followed by Reiner, who had been running behind him for about twenty minutes now. He had taken Odin out so he could get some fresh air. Bad idea, because it had rolled in a puddle of mud and now, he put the bazaar home. Reiner dropped out, sprawling on the couch as Berthold continued to search for Odin.

-Normally Armin come back for him today?" Asked the big bun, aware that the contest was canceled.  
\- I think soon, he sent me a message this morning saying that they were already on the road. "

Berthold had now lost the dog of sight and declared in his turn, disheartened. He sat down next to her husband, waiting painfully for the blond's return. Besides, the bell rang and they rushed to open. Armin watched them, wondering what he had before he noticed his dog, running dangerously towards him, at full speed.

Shit. He was thawed.

Odin jumped on his master, pushing Annie aside to avoid him, and licked his whole face. Instead of helping him, they watched him being tortured by his animal. It was fun to be honest, especially since Reiner quietly took out his cell phone to take a quick picture.

\- "Oh yes, he rolled in a mud puddle smiled Berthold, we tried to wash him but he was running everywhere so we gave up."

Armin grimaced, straightening up on his feet before rubbing his white shirt. Yes shut now that was a weird color. He thanked all the same his two friends for having kept it and was going to quickly throw himself in the shower because there, he felt more than dirty. Annie, meanwhile, took care of rinsing Odin with a little water, then wiping it with a towel.

\- "It's better to feel clean," she said, stroking the animal's tail-wagging head, happy with her return.

Quickly losing her smile when she thought back to the fact that her husband was coming home soon, she was demoralizing him to the point. She pulled out her cell phone and sat down on the couch, reading the many hate messages from the latter, insulting him by all the names, saying that when he came back, he was going to make her skin and the like. Armin came out of the bathroom with clean clothes and caressed his dog before hearing the sounds of sobbing. Moving quickly to Annie, with a worried look, he questioned her.

He was now aware, she had passed his cell phone, he had read, reread and again read the many messages with a dark face and full of hatred. From hate to verse this man who dared to pour out his anger on an innocent woman and on himself, for he had not even noticed that Annie was beaten. He had not said anything about having slept with a married woman, he did not care to be honest, what worried him most now was the welfare of the blonde. She was in danger and that put him out of him. He gently took her friend in her arms, squeezing her to offer him some comfort.

\- "When does he come back?  
\- Tomorrow. Normally she mumbled in her shoulder.  
\- I'm sorry to be direct, but I do not want you to go home. I'll sleep on the couch if you want and you'll take my room. But I do not want you to go back there. It is there it is. Tomorrow we will go to the police station so that you can file a complaint. "

The blonde remained silent.

\- "Annie, you do not deserve that, you did not do anything, he does not have the right to hit you like that, it's inhuman.It's forbidden by law.You are a beautiful woman who has the right to be free, he must not imprison you and force you to submit like that, "continued Armin, stroking his hair," let me help you please.  
\- You help me already said she backing away, wiping her eyes where her mascara had already sunk.

Armin tilted his head to the side, stroking his cheek with his hand, smiling at him gently.

\- "I will do everything to make you happy."

Blushing, she lowered her eyes to the ground before raising them when he kissed her gently.

-" It's finish."


	13. Chapter 13

The two blondes walked together in town, in a rather silent atmosphere after Annie's revelations. Armin was still struggling to digest this because he had not even noticed and blamed himself. He helped him make a complaint this morning, it was the only thing he could do right now. Unfortunately, her husband was only arrested when he returned. But he had to arrive today. Armin wanted to "welcome him", to be more honest he would have liked to welcome him to punch his fist in his face and spit in his mouth. As an adult, he wanted to act in a mature way. The young man came out of his thoughts when Annie looked at a window where there were Christmas pastries.

-Do you want some?" Armin asked.  
\- Why not, you're waiting for me outside?  
\- Of course, the blond smiles.

With Odin, it was impossible to get into the bakery, so he waited outside. But in reality, he slipped away to another shop. He had promised to buy a scarf for the blonde as she was often cold and she did not have one. And he found his little happiness.  
Annie came out with a small bag and saw Armin come back to her, also with a small purchase.

\- "It's for you smiles the blond by handing him his find".

Look at the blonde in a surprise way, she hesitantly took her gift. It was so rare that she was offered something ... She unpacked it and remained speechless. He had kept his promise.

-Thank you," she mumbled, her cheeks red, holding the black scarf in her hands.  
-It makes me happy," smiled Armin, gently putting it around his neck. We continue ?"

She nodded and shyly resumed the blonde's hand before walking. There was a lot of people, not far away was the Christmas market which had a good reputation. A large tree was enthroned on the main square, decorated with red and bright garlands. He was perhaps 7 meters tall and the children were watching him with wonder. Their eyes sparkled with joy and magic, Armin loved to see them like that, he remembered being the same young. Annie turned as if she had seen someone following them for several minutes.

\- "Are you okay?" The blond worried.  
\- Yes, finally I think she said, plunging her nose into her scarf. "

The man looked at them then turned around.

The same evening, the two blondes trained on dance steps. They had not even seen the hours pass so they were immersed in their passion. For 3 hours they followed the dance steps: the Tango. Armin could notice that she was still hesitant because for this dance, the two dancers were very close. But Armin did not force her and wanted her to take her time to regain confidence in others.

The music finished slowly.

\- "I have to make you feel good with that," Armin chuckled, "but you dance wonderfully well.  
\- You too smiles Annie. "

The blond kissed his forehead gently and pulled back to see that she had just removed his head. He smiled and set his lips against hers before being separated by Reiner, who had just arrived.

\- "Oh, sorry, I'm bothering you?" He teased.

Armin shrugged as the blonde swallowed, shameful.

\- "Armin, I need your help for the reception, I understand nothing.  
\- I'm coming, sighed the blonde. You wait for me ? "

She nodded and watched him leave the room. She sat on a chair in the back, joined by the dog of his friend, who trotted happily towards her, tongue hanging. This dog was adorable and friendly and she loved him very much. She stroked the head of Odin who sat down in front of her, all happy.  
A door slam.

Annie looked up and almost gasped when she saw her husband who had just locked them both in the room.

\- "Hi you spat he."


	14. Chapter 14

Annie stood up, heart pounding hard in her chest, fear growing as he approached her quickly. Odin interposed quickly by starting to bark heavily on the individual. The man swallowed, stepping back when the dog showed his canines and continued to spit at him.

-You're going home right now," her husband growled, raising her hand.  
\- Break up let go Annie with a little courage.  
\- Sorry ? You're a bitch, you're cheating on me too!  
\- Please, get out. "

Odin continued to bark at the attacker, who seemed to be hesitant to advance since the animal had been between them.  
Armin looked up from the computer when he heard his dog barking in an unusual way. He glanced at Reiner and rushed to the room where he had left Annie. The door was closed and he expected the worst. The blonde grabbed his wrist and tried to turn it around to open it. He knocked harder to try to destabilize the blonde's husband.

\- "It is rather me that you will face.If you are a man of course because you see your face, we wonder what you are.

Reiner watched Armin as a stranger, that he did not do too much otherwise he was going to get scraped. He asked him to calm down, but his little game seemed to work because the door burst open, leaving the enraged face of the man. Armin stared at him and pushed him violently inside the room. He glanced quickly at Annie, who had been in the back near Odin, still barking, protecting her. He was reassured that he was doing nothing.

To both of us, he thought.

-Are you the asshole who slept with my wife?" He spat.  
\- Did you look at yourself? How dare you take yourself for a human by beating a woman? It respects a woman! We did not teach you that ?! Men like you, we should hang them!  
\- Close your... "

Armin crushed his fist in his face, making it crumble on the floor. Reiner rushed before it exploded and grabbed it, preventing it from moving. Annie was silent about the blonde's attitude.

Someone was defending her.

It was a first.

-I'll do anything for you to go to jail, imbibe this sentence into your brain, if you have one!" Spat Armin.

Berthold arrived in the room followed by two policemen. He had called them.

Annie had testified about the assaults she had suffered during those years, she had spent more than two hours in the interrogation room. Armin had permission to accompany him during this heavy ordeal. The past of the blonde came back upset and she burst into tears. In pain because these memories will be engraved forever but also of joy, because it had given him a second chance to get out of it.

Hot water trickled over his skin and scars. She ran her hands through her hair, rubbing them before leaving them a little under the water.

-It's finish."

That little phrase that echoed in his head was so good for him. Leaving the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around to hide her filthy scars. She dried her hair before turning her head towards the door. Armin waited after cracking, accepting and entering.

-" You're okay ?"

Annie nodded with a small smile, raising her head as he stroked her cheek tenderly. He opened his arms.

\- "Do not put a wind like the other time," he complained.

The blonde chuckled softly and snuggled against him, hiding her face in his neck. This warmth reassured her so much, she felt safe beside him. The blonde's face turned red, Armin quickly grabbed her towel and went up, looking elsewhere. They stared for a few seconds before he smiled stupidly.

-To be tied," he teased, pulling off his top and throwing it away.

Turning her gaze away from that muscular body, she stared at a non-existent spot as Armin picked her up in her arms like a bullet, kissing a scar on her shoulder as if to remove or appease her. He was a player? The blonde felt a feeling she did not really know. His lips clung to his neck as one of his hands slipped to his belt at the level of the jeans. It was not necessary to wait long before their lips met with tenderness.

\- "Annie ... I promise you to forget everything.  
-I believe you," the blonde whispered, dropping her towel, capturing her lips.

__________________________________________________

Here is the end of this story, I tried to denounce domestic violence. I hope that I fulfilled my mission.  
Thank you to everyone who has followed since the beginning, I try to progress with each new story!


End file.
